The present invention relates to a torque transmitting assembly primarily for use as a torque transfer/split unit for use with four wheel drive vehicles, and more particularly to a rotational speed differential responsive type joint.
The above-mentioned related U.S. patent application discloses a torque transmitting assembly. This torque transmitting assembly comprises a first rotary member integral with one of an input shaft and an output shaft and formed with a cam surface at its inner peripheral wall. Inserted into the first rotary member is a second rotary member integral with the other of the input shaft and the output shaft. Carried by the second rotary member are cam bodies. The cam bodies are received in radially outwardly opening cylindrical bores formed in the second rotary members and follow the surrounding cam surface of the first rotary member during relative rotational speed differential between the first and second rotary members to reciprocate to define variable volume chambers filled with hydraulic fluid. The supply of hydraulic fluid to and the discharge thereof from each of the variable volume chambers are effected by a hydraulic circuit. The hydraulic circuit is provided with flow restrictor means for restricting flow of hydraulic fluid displaced out of each of the variable volume chambers to cause a pressure increase which biases the associated cam body into firm engagement with the cam surface. In this manner, the transmission of torque is effected via the engagement of the cam bodies with the cam surface.
This torque transmitting assembly is not satisfactory in that it induces a considerable torque variation during torque transmission at a rotational speed differential occuring between the first and second rotary members. This torque variation causes generation of noise and vibrations which are transmitted to the interior of the vehicle's cabin if the torque transmitting assembly is used in the vehicle drive train.
An object of the present invention is to improve the torque transmitting assembly of the above-mentioned type such that the torque variation occurring during relative rotational speed differential is substatially eliminated or at least minimized.